roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Official Galaxy Factions
Galaxy Factions United Nations of Earth The United Nations Of Earth is a government-run representation of the people of Earth. Kneall The Kneall are an evil alien race that wish to wipe out all other life in the Galaxy. Slarfie The Slarfie are an alien race that want peace for everyone. Galaxy Companies Xeiron Industries Xeiron Industries is a rich, independent company that mainly manufactures ships. The Holy Kryuvian EmpireThe Holy Kryuvian Empire is an Absolute Monarchy. They have discovered technology the level of which is completely incomprehensible today. They have adapted it into advanced ships capable of turning the tides of entire wars. Blood Ravens The Blood Ravens are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown origins and founding. .SU .Skill Urself (.SU) is a small faction of elitists within Galaxy. Its members are known for their success in combat or simply for being the richest entities in the entirety of Galaxy. Most members have a wide variety of ships at their disposal, including Super Capitals. Osiris Legion The Osiris Legion is a mighty space empire responsible for the creation of ships of all classes, many of which are still in use today. The Cultists The Cult is an extremely powerful faction known for their combat prowess and specialization in Sub-Capital v Capital Combat. Having recently made the dive into constructing newer ships, they've already managed to launch multiple ships that are in widespread use. Vanguard Coalition Vanguard Coalition is an obscure pirate faction that revels in their strength drawn from not only quantity, but individual quality and knowledge. Chaotic Unity Once Kryuvian Members, the founders of Chaotic Unity rebelled against the once powerful Kryuvian Empire and forced the Kryuvian Empire into a state of abandonment, never to be seen again. The Chaotic Unity stands to serve as a mercenary group out to hire, but will be fierce in defending their allies, and accept everyone's cultures, even their enemies'. Arrowhead Arrowhead is a group of mysterious mercenaries. Not much is known about them. Event Horizon Event Horizon Shipyards is a small group that consists of some of the brightest minds of the galaxy. Constantly innovating on old designs, Event Horizon Shipyards works to improve outdated vessels to bring them up to modern standards. Blue Torpedo Cult The Blue Torpedo Cult is supposed to be a joke faction created for the "Blue Torpedo". Red Wings Red Wings is a small faction. A member of RW went into ship building with the support of Akatara Shipyards. The Aqua Order The Aqua Order was once a very small branch of the Infamous Nativus faction. Due to the inactivity of the other branches, the Aqua Order split apart to become its very own faction. It grew to become very powerful, amassing a stunning 150 members at its height. Due to inactivity, the faction has become doormat. Stiil, you may see some of the old Aqua members roaming around the galaxy from time to time... Insert Picture Here Cobra Imperium Missing information Category:Browse Category:Galaxy Lore